blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
James Falconeri-Edwards
|blood_type = O |height = 4'7" |weight = 168 lbs. |hair_color = Dark gold |eye_color = Dark blue |family = Falconeri Family |affiliation = Falconeri Business Associations |occupation = Heir apparent *Gunfighter-in-training |alignment = Chaotic Good }}James Falconeri-Edwards is Serena Falconeri's son from her marriage with Marigold Edwards, and Lucky's older half-brother. He is one of the supporting characters of Blazin' Trails. Personality Despite his serve handicaps, he's a sweet natured teenager that won't hesitate to help you out if you need it. He's a very hard worker, who doesn't give up despite being made fun of. Like his mother, it takes a lot to make him angry but what will truly set him off is seeing an abused child. He has gotten into trouble because of his mouth, not keeping his nose out of other folk's business. When he meets Lucky, Ricochet Rabbit has to stop the teenager from going after Drag-a-Long for he knows the coyote wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive, or worse, eat him alive. James is very stubborn, for he will talk smack no matter who's speaking to him. It takes a lot to frighten him, but his main goal is to find his mother and get revenge on the hit man that took his father from him and ruined his life. History Early Life James Falconeri-Edwards was born to Serena and Marigold on his parents' small ranch on October 24th, 1847. While his mother remained at home, his father ran a general store to generate income. Though he was loved by both his parents, James was especially close to his mother, who called him the best thing that happened to her. His father started dealing with money troubles when he was seven years old, but much of it was hidden from him due to Serena taking over the affairs. Unbeknownst to James, much of the money that Serena was getting to help his father was from cons. His father, though he didn't approve of it, kept silent on the matter so as to maintain James' innocence. Murder attempt In 1857, his family life was destroyed forever when a criminal known as Savage, hired by a furious client of Serena's, came across the place to execute her and her family as punishment for her cons. Serena was out of town at the time, so the coyote decided to kill James and Marigold to send the message. James tried to escape, but Drag-a-Long shot him in the face and shoulder, and left the boy to die in a pool of his own blood. An enraged Marigold attacked the outlaw in blind fury, only to get his eyes clawed out and later shot in the head. Believing that they were both dead, Savage left the house, but not before leaving a message for Serena telling her to pay back the money she owed or she would suffer a similar fate. Unbeknownst to him, James gathered enough strength to move away from the scene, only managing a few feet behind his house before he collapsed and fell unconscious. Moments later, he was found by his maternal uncle, Alfonso Falconeri, Jr., who had broken away from the family estate to find his sister and stumbled upon the scene. Fearing for both the boy's life and his own, Al Jr. took him back to town, where he got him to a doctor. Though the doctor was able to remove the bullets in his face and shoulder, he could do nothing for the rest of his injuries and James would spend the next several months in painful recovery. Handicaps Due to Drag-a-Long's attack on his life, James has faced severe handicaps. The right side of his face is scarred due to the bullet entering it, and because of that he has a speech problem that causes him to slur his words and he'll have a difficult time speaking certain words. Quite a number of his teeth are missing on the right side of his mouth, and his jaw is malformed because of the attack that nearly killed him. He can't use his right arm that well, because of a damaged rotor cuff in his shoulder. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Family Members Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Vulaan Kulaas' Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters